His Girlfriends Lover
by Mew Robena
Summary: Finally updated May 07 longer version of chappie 12! Posting chapters 13 through 20 soon, they're already written, I just need to be typed on my computer, haha! :P Stay tuned!
1. Mint's Wrath

Ryou: Sup? This is Ryou comin' 2 ya live from Kish's basement!

Kish: ((shakes his head & sets it in his hand)) Yeah, sorry about him. I had to bring someone to help commentate. He was the only one who didn't have plans. Since I'm here, Ichigo went to the mall with Mint, and because Ryou's with Mint, he's free. Keiichiro's with Zakuro, Lettuce with Pai, and Pudding with Tart. Jerks. They just left me here, with this crazy freak (points to Ryou). All though, I don't really mind telling the story. It's actually a really good story for all of us in the Tokyo Mew Mew & Alien crew. But I won't ruin the story for you. All though, Ryou's here so your day's probably already ruined. Nobody cares about Ryou, except his beloved Mint. I never understood that girl. She's so weird! How can my beloved Ichigo hang out with her? You know what? I don't think I want Ichigo hanging out with her anymore. And I'm gonna tell her that when she gets back. And I don't care what Mint has to say about it! She's such a woss!

Mint: ((comes up behind Kish and punches him on the side of the face, causing him to loose his balance and fall off the seat))

Ryou: ((laughing hysterically)) That's my girl!

Mint: Who's the woss now? Weakling. ((slides onto the stool with a cool and satisfied smile on her face))

Ichigo: Kish, are you okay? ((holds Kish in her arms))

Kish: ((whimpers)) I have a bruise on the side of my face!

Ichigo: ((starts whacking him repeatedly)) Well you deserve it! You know better than to talk trash about Mint! She'll whoop your butt! Because you were so stupid & insulted her, I'm whooping your butt.

Ryou: ((walks over to Mint and kisses her)) What did I ever do to deserve you?

Mint: ((looks at Ichigo still whacking Kish)) What did Kish ever do to deserve her? I come as her BF, which makes it even worse for him.

Eventually Ichigo stopped whacking Kish and got him some ice. When she came back, she made him apologize to Mint. Then she apologized to him for hitting him. They kissed happily.

Ichigo: ((when they broke apart, she hit him one last time)) If you ever insult Mint again, we will each break one of your thumbs, kay?

Kish: ((confused & horrified)) Got it! ((holds both thumbs up))

Ryou: Anyway, (as fun as that was) let's get on with the story. When you see a letter before writing, it will tell you who's telling the story at that point. RRyou -- MMint -- IIchigo -- KKish

K: Even though they were all exhausted, they all came up for one final blow. _That's it._ I thought, watching my beloved Ichigo come toward me. They each launched their attack at me, but I easily dodged them. They landed back on the ground, each with one leg laid folded in front of them, the other against their chest, their fingers just barely touching the ground, their eyes up on me, even though their heads drooped & they were breathing very heavily.

I: I looked over at the other girls. _They're as tired as I am._ I thought. I looked up at Kish, with a look of disgust. I gathered up all my strength for one last attack. I lunged at him but, somehow, I ended up in his arms. "My love." he said. He kissed me. A feeling of love, passion, warmth, and a rush of excitement went through me. I realized what was happening & tried to break free but was to weak. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mint come up & hit Kish with all the strength she had left. Well, at least someone had the heart to keep fighting. As Kish hit the ground on his back, Mint came down and held her bow & arrow to his throat.

M: My eyes were blazing (as if on fire). "Who the hell do you think you are!" I screamed. Kish was terrified. Suddenly, he teleported up to the air. I aimed my bow & arrow up to the air before he even appeared there. "If you touch her again, I will kill you!" Kish smiled (though he was still clearly terrified) & winked at Ichigo. "I'll be seeing you, baby!" Then he teleported away. I collapsed to the ground, feeling like the world had just fallen on top of me.

Please review! 4 good reviews, I'll read yur stories & review! 4 bad reviews, I'll hunt u down & kill u! JK! Chappie 2 soon!-M.R. .


	2. Zakuro's Kindness

I: As we all changed back into our human forms, we crawled over to Mint. "Mint? Can you hear me?" I asked. Zakuro felt her face. "She's burning up. Really bad." I knew she was trying to be brave for the rest of us but she was really worried. "We have to get her to Ryou!" Lettuce said, terrified. Pudding was on the verge of tears. "How are we gonna get her there?" she whimpered. I called for Sasha. "Can you take all the strength we have left & put it in Zakuro?" "Why me?" she asked. "Not that I don't wanna help but I'm weak too." "But you're the oldest so you should have a little more strength then us." We all agreed & Sasha took our strength & put it in Zakuro. She picked up Mint & began to carry her. The rest of us lay with our backs against the trees. _Oh God!_ I thought. _Let her be okay! This happened because she was saving me. It's all my fault! _Meanwhile Zakuro was rushing Mint to the café. She had a look on her face that (from it) you could tell that she was trying to ignore the pain she felt. As soon as Ryou heard them barge through the door, he ran out to the Cafés main room.

R: I saw my beloved Mint lying there, limp. I decided not to ask any questions. We set her down on a table & Zakuro got Keiichiro. "Oh My God! What happened?" he cried, immediately getting to work. "We were fighting Kish & the other two stooges, & when Ichigo went up to attack him, he kissed her! We were all real weak, but Mint hit Kish & he fell to the ground. She held her bow & arrow to his throat & said 'Who the hell do you think you are?' He was terrified. He teleported up to his spot in the air but Mint was too quick for him. She had her bow on the spot before he even got there. She told him 'If you ever touch Ichigo again, I will kill you!'" I smiled. "That's my girl!" "Yeah, just like Mint." Zakuro smiled. "Then Kish the woss teleported away." We worked for an hour. When we were done, Keiichero & Zakuro went to have Mint's favorite drink, tea. I came out 5 minutes later. "I don't know how to say this."

Will Mint be okay! Please review! Lotsa Love!- M.R. .


	3. Ryou's Announcemnet

Thanks 4 the reviews! This chappie is kinda short but I promise the next ones will be longer! It's the love in the story that matters, not how short the story is! Lotsa Love 2 U 4 ever!Mew Robena! 

R: "She's **extremely** sick. She has a fever of 105 and her eyes look like they're on fire, but I think she's gonna be okay." Zakuro, whose head was on Keiichiro's shoulder, grinned & breathed a sigh of relief. Keiichiro kissed her forehead. "Thank the Lord!" Zakuro tried to get up but was so weak that Keiichero swept her off her feet. "You've done enough walking & carrying today. Now, let me carrry you." Zakuro giggled just like Pudding. "Get outta here! You're makin' me sick!" I complained. "Oh, like you & Mint aren't as in love as we are!" Zakuro teased. The two of them went to find the girls to tell them that Mint was okay. I dropped down into a chair, laid my head back, & shut my eyes. _I was so close to losing her._ I thought. _She wasn't breathing, she had a fever, & her eyes looked as if they were on fire_.After a few minutes of thinking, I opened my eyes, & went back to where my beloved Mint was lying. I bent over her & kissed her. I put my head on her chest & I could feel her breathing & I could hear her heart beating. I looked at the table. It was big enough to hold two people. So I snuggled up next to her. I was hoping that the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes would be me. _After all, who better for her to see than me?_ I had something really important that I had to say to her.I pulled the fuzzy little black box out of my pocket & opened it. Inside was a dazzling diamond ring.

OMG! Sometimes I even amaze myself! What was that diamond ring all about! If u don't know, u really r clueless. Anyway, please review! I'm looking forward 2 reading them!-M.R. .


	4. Ichigo's Confession

Thanks 4 the reviews! Juicy Chappie! Lotsa Love!-M.R. . 

I: I looked at the other girls. _They didn't experience the kiss._ I thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Kish's kiss. It was… magical. I don't feel that way when I'm with Masaya. _No, stop it. I love Masaya! Aren't I? _ Masaya never kisses me the way Kish did. I touched my lips remembering the kiss. I couldn't help but smile. _Oh my God, what do I do? _I tried to think of what Mint would say if I was telling her all this. She's probably say 'Get over yourself!' She'd be her regular, very sarcastic self. But, she'd also give me the right advice. She'd say 'You know I want you to be happy. If you're happy with Masaya then, I guess, I'm happy for you. But if you're happy, maybe even happier, with another guy then you shouldn't be with Masaya. It isn't fair to him that you have feelings for another guy.' _God, I hate it when she's right._ But I then realized how much I missed her being right. _Mint, you better be okay. You aren't dying because of me._ Anyway, I'm happy when I'm with Kish. I smiled, realizing that for the first time since I've been with Masaya, I'm actually happy. And it's not with Masaya. I'm happy with Kish! Lettuce saw me smiling & asked me what was wrong. "Nothing." "Then why are you grinning like an idiot?" Pudding asked. "Because, I found out that I…" "Hey guys!" Keiichiro & Zakuro said. "Great news! Mint should be okay. When we brought her to Ryou, she wasn't breathing. Now, she's breathing but she's go a fever of 105 degrees & her eyes are still on fire. But Ryou said she should be okay!" The rest of us cheered. "That's awesome!" I said. "And I have more good news to add onto that. Uh, well, this is gonna be hard to tell you guys."

Will Ichigo tell? If she does, how will they react? Please review! Next chappie is… Lettuce's Jealousy! Lotsa Love! -M.R. .


	5. Lettuce's Jealousy

FYI: I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I won't be able 2 update till, I think, the 22! Sorry! –M.R. .

I: I took a deep breath & let it out. "I love Kish!" "I thought you loved that Masayi guy." Pudding said. "So did I. But I don't feel the way about Masaya that I feel about Kish. I like Masaya but I love Kish." "But he's an alien." Zakuro said. "But she loves him." Keiichiro said. "Congratulations!" He gave her a big hug. The only one who hadn't said anything was Lettuce. "So, what do you think?" I asked her. "Well, zippidy fricken do da for you!" she screamed, storming away. We exchanged confused looks & went after her. When we got to the café, she had just flopped down into one of the chairs when I yanked her up & said "We need to talk!" I took her into a back room while everyone else went to check on Mint (& believe me, Mint's my best friend ever, I wanted to go check on her too but first I had to find out what Lettuce's deal was). "What the hell's wrong with you? Why did you flip out like that when I told you guys that I'm in love with Kish?" Lettuce sighed heavily. "If I tell you, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone else what I said." "I swear!" I told her, holding up my right hand. "When you told everyone you're in love with Kish, I was really happy for you, honest! But I got jealous that you have the guts to admit that you're in love with Kish but that," she rubbed her forehead as if it hurt to talk about this. "What? Come on Lettuce, I'm your friend. You can tell me. I won't ell anyone else. I swore to you!" "Okay." she said. "When you said you're in love with Kish, I got jealous because I don't' have the guts to admit to the person that I love that I love them." "Well, who are you in love with?" I asked her. She whispered so quietly that I couldn't hear what she said. "What?" I asked. "PAI!" she yelled.

Gasp WOW! Lettuce! Liking Pai! Who would've thought? (well, obviously me) Keep reviewing! Lotsa Love!-Mew Robena U can call me Holly, tho.


	6. Keiichero's Secret

Thx 4 reviews! Keep reading! LL(Lotsa Love)! –M.R. . 

I: "Pai!" I yelped. "Shhh! Not so loud!" she whispered. "Sorry, it's just, it's so great! Why didn't you tell us? Or, better yet, why didn't you tell Pai?" "I did. He told me that if it weren't for you not loving Kish, he'd love me!" "Don't' worry, next time we see them, I'll tell them that I love Kish, then we can all live happily ever after! Especially since Pudding's already with Tart." We walked back out & both announced our good news to everyone. They were all very happy for us. We then went to see how Mint was doing. When I saw her there, I almost cried out loud. She looked so lifeless. Mint was always the one who never ran out of energy, she proved that today, when she saved me. Ryou was lying next to her. I asked everyone if I could have a second with her. As soon as they left, I cried out. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. She could've died (& still might) because I wasn't strong enough to fight for myself. I smiled, thinking of all the other times that Mint saved my butt. I wiped my eyes, touched Mint's hand & went back out to see the others. I immediately saw Zakuro & Keiichiro in the corner, whispering about something or other. I crept up next to them & could hear everything they said. "Zakuro, are you gonna break up with me?" Keiichiro asked her. She looked shocked. "No! Just because I'm a model & you own a café doesn't change anything!" "It's just, I've always thought you would never even look at someone like me." he looked down at the floor. "I work for you. I'm gonna have to look at you sooner or later." she joked. He gave her only a tiny smile. "Yeah. But," She picked up his head. "Listen to me! I love you! And there's no reason for you to think that I'm superior to you!" Keiichiro's heart stopped. "What did you say?" "I said there's no reason for you," "No." he cut her off. "Before that." "I love you. & nothing's ever going to," she had to stop because, at that moment, she was kissed by an angel, her angel, Keiichiro.

Aww! Reviews! Chappie 7- Pudding's Fantasy! Oh! LL! -M.R .


	7. Pudding's Fantasy

Gracias 4 reviews! Keep 'em comin'! Lotsa Love! –M.R. . 

R: Pudding burst through the double doors of the café, clearly upset. "I can't take it anymore! Everyone's with someone! Mint & Ryou, Ichigo & Kish, (pretty much) Lettuce & Pai, Zakuro & Keiichiro & no one with me! I just wish this fantasy of mine would come true!" At first, we were silent, until "You told her I liked Pai?" Lettuce whispered to Ichigo. "No! We all knew that long before you told her. Anyway, getting back to me!" "All right Pudding. What is this fantasy of yours?" Zakuro asked curiously. "Well, um, you have to promise not to laugh." We held up our right hands. "I, uh, go out on a date with Tart & we lean over the table during dinner & kiss!" The room was quiet for a moment. Then, we all burst out laughing. Pudding glared at us & began to walk away. "Pudding, wait." Ichigo said. "We're sorry. We just didn't know that you'd ever want something like that." She was holding back laughter. "Well, it's never gonna happen anyway!" I went into the group with the others & we came up with a great idea. Later That Night I: Pudding walked into the café wearing a strapless yellow dress, Ichigo's silver high heels & some of Mint's fancy jewelry (we knew she wouldn't mind if Pudding borrowed it). We put her hair up on top of her head with lots of clips. As soon as she walked in, she saw a table in the middle of the room with a single candle lit on it. After a second, a figure moved into the shadow of the candles glow. "Tart!" Pudding said, surprised. He explained to her that Lettuce & I were gonna tell his brothers (tomorrow) how we felt about them & that he decided that he could tell her how he felt about her. During the middle of their dinner, I peeked through the crack in the door. They were leaned over the table, their faces illuminated by the candle. I could see the smile on her face shining as brightly as the diamond hoop earring we stole from Mint that she was now wearing. They leaned in toward each other, & their lips touched for a few moments.

OMG! Tee hee! Chappie 8-Masaya's Rage! Lotsa Love!–M.R. .


	8. Masaya's Rage

R: Pudding strolled through the double doors the next day, grinning like a fool in love (which she was). "Thank you guys so much for setting me up with Tart last night! It was…" "Romantic?" "Wonderful?" "Amazing?" "Perfect?" Ichigo & Lettuce shot the words back & forth. "I was gonna say great but those'll work too!" "Well, I have more good news! Lettuce & I are going to tell Kish & Pai how we feel, right now!" Ichigo announced. They set out knowing that if the guys saw them, they'd think that they were vulnerable & would go after them. They were right. Kish & Pai flew right up to them. I: Kish was so close to me that our noses were barely touching. "Don't attack us. We've come to tell you that we've changed our minds." Lettuce said confidently. "Meaning what?" Kish said, his breath grazing my lips. "Meaning," I said before I put my hand around the back of his neck & pulled his head to mine. As we kissed, Lettuce & Pai stared in astonishment. "Wow. They're really getting into it." Pai said. Lettuce gulped. "Speaking of which." she pulled his head to hers & kissed him. And so there we stood, each interlocked into a kiss that would bind us together forever. When we (finally) broke apart, Kish gasped for breath. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that!" We flew back to the café to have lunch & we all lived happily ever after! Not! Mint still hadn't woken up & I had to tell Masaya the truth. I run to his house & ran up to his room. When he opened his door he asked what was wrong. "I have good news!" I said, my heart beating wildly. "What is it?" he asked. "I'm in love!" I announced. He grinned & put his arms around my waist. "Well, that is good news!" I pulled his arms off me. "Actually, I am in love. But not with you." "What are you talking about?" he asked me. "I'm in love with Kish." I said bravely. He came toward me. "Come on, baby. You don't mean that." "Yes, I do. Please, let's just be friends, okay?" "No, not okay." He grabbed my arm as I started to leave. "You ain't leaving me!" "No! Masaya, please don't!" I heard myself cry before I felt his fists come down on me.

I know, it's terrible! But it gets better, I promise! LL!-M.R. .

Elmozakuro- Thanx 4 the kind words! Me luv yur name by the way! Did u think it up all by yurselvez!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm- Ritteeee! Barrell of nails! Uh-huh! Are u on some type of medication? Or did u forget 2 take yur medication? That mite b it! But don't worry, you'll LUV wat I do 2 Masaya!

RibbonStrawberryCheck101- OMG! Thanx! U soo sweet! Yur name reel kewl 2! Pleeze keep reviewin'! U soo kind!

-SohmaShiroganeInuYashaFangirl- Thank u sooo much! I like the non-superior Zakuro thing 2! & Mint lyin' next 2 Ryou I _had_ 2 put in there! U c, in my stories, I pretend I'm Mint! & Ryou is HOTT!

Nightmare's Shadow- Yeah! I luv KishxIchigo fanfics 2! Go them! Tee hee! Anywayz, thanks lots & keep reviewin'!

Mew Kelcita- Hey, girl! Waddup! Tee hee! Me Jkin'! Me no wat up! I saw u 2 day! Duh! Anywayz, thanx 4 reviewin' even tho u wer in Aruba! & thanx 4 the Happy B-Day thing! Because it WAS MY B-DAY! YAYNESS 4 ME! Anywayz, thax & I'll c u tomorrow! Love yur sista 4 eva, Holly! **P.S.** Don't ever beg 4 me again!

BubblY01- WOW! I've never had anyone on the edge ov their seat b4! Cept 4 myself, & then I usually just fall off, but anywayz, thx 4 reviewin', it means a lot 2 me sniffle sniffle Tee hee! Kan't wait 2 read yur next review! Stay on the edge ov yur seat pleeze!

KishxIchigoForever- Yeah! Kish & Ichigo 4 eva, my sista! Sorry, I just squirted some ov that chocolate milk mix into my milk & drank it, only u have 2 take away the milk. Tee hee! Anywayz, I may b a lil drunk on cocoa, but I still know a good reviewer when I c 1! & thx 4 recomendin' yur fic 4 me! I LUVED it! YAYNESS 4 us!


	9. Kish's Revenge

Remember what Masaya? Well, Kish is about to make him pay!

I: I burst through the double doors 2 the café, tired & bleeding. Kish jumped from his seat & caught me just before I fell to the ground. They called for Ryou & Keiichero. As soon as they had cleaned me up & had stopped all the bleeding, the immediately asked me what happened. I told them that I went to Masaya's to tell him that it was over between us & that he didn't take it so well. "What do you mean, he didn't take it so well?" "He screamed, you ain't leaving me! & then he started to, you know," I pointed to my face & body. Ryou noticed a scar on my neck & asked about it. I shut my eyes as tightly as I could. "He's on the judo team, & lately, they've been training with spears on the ends of their weapons…" Lettuce cried out & dropped her head in Pai's chest . He put his arms around her. Even he was pissed. "He'll pay for this!" Kish told me as he put his forehead against mine. "I swear to you, he'll pay for this!" Before any of us could say anything to stop him (not that we wanted to), he teleported away. A few seconds later, he came back. "Where does he live?" Kish asked, obviously feeling quite stupid. Keiichero hid the directory behind his back. Kish jumped behind him, grabbed it, & teleported away. He came back a few seconds later. "Allright, what's this guy's last name?" he asked, again feeling stupid. "Aoyama." Zakuro said. He teleported off again. We stared at her. "What? That creep has to pay for what he's done." Masaya's House K: I teleported into (what I thought) was his room. I looked around & saw a little boy with his mouth hanging open. "Where's Masaya's room? I'm a friend of his." Kish said. The boy pointed to the room down the hall with his mouth still hanging open. I went there & saw Masaya sitting on the floor with his head in his hands. I grabbed his spear (which had Ichigo's blood on it) & held it to his throat. "You tried to kill my Ichigo! For that, I'm gonna make you pay! I'm gonna hurt you ten times worse then you hurt her!" Kish said, just before he began to attack.

It sounds bad but, hey, it's Masaya! Who cares about him? R&R!


	10. Mint's Breakdown

Don't get mad, but I made it so Masaya doesn't get hurt 2 bad. But he still gets his ass kicked by Kish! Just so you know, in this story, everyone's, like, 25 years old!M.R.

K: I was fighting with Masaya & was about to hit him again when Pai walked into the room. "What!" I asked him. He had a slight smile on his face. "From the look on that kids face, you'd think he'd never seen anyone teleport before!" I stared at him. "He hasn't, genius! Now what do you want?" I said. "Ichigo says you need to come back to the café right now or else she won't do that thing that you really like to you anymore. She told me 2 say that." I looked down at Masaya. I thought it probably wouldn't be smart to disobey Ichigo, so I reluctantly went with Pai. When we got back to the café, I noticed everyone was clustered around Mint's table. Ichigo ran up to me, threw her arms around my neck & said "Oh Kish! Isn't it wonderful?" "What!" I asked. She pointed 2 the table, where Mint was awaking. M: As I woke up, there were 8 things I noticed that just weren't right & that led up to a ninth thing happening.

#1. Ichigo is in Kish's arms.

#2. Lettuce's being held by Pai.

#3. Zakuro's standing behind Keiichiro with her head on his shoulder & her arms were wrapped around his neck.

#4. Pudding's kissing Tart.

#5. Pudding's wearing a dress & actually looks grown up.

#6. Pudding's wearing my earrings & shoes.

#7. None of them appear freaked out by any this.

#8. Ryou's down on one knee, pulling a little black box out of his pocket & then opening it, revealing a diamond ring.

#9. I faint!

As I woke up, everyone was still standing the same way they were when I fainted. I slowly sat up, took one final look at them & spoke calmly until the last few words "What the HELL is going on!" No one gave me an answer so I turned to Ryou. "Could you hang on a second?" I asked him. Then I lunged on Kish. Ichigo freaked out while Pudding giggled & Lettuce screamed. It took everyone to finally pull me off of him, but they did. "I thought I told you NEVER to touch her again!" I screamed at him. He looked back at me with a scared puppy dog look on his face. "Well, on the bright side, Mint's feeling better!" Zakuro attempted to break through the awkward moment. "Mint! I'm your best friend, right?" Ichigo said. I nodded. "& you trust me?" I nodded again. "Good. Then you'll believe me when I tell you that I'm in love with Kish!" I shook my head. "No, I don't! He put a spell on you!" She rolled her eyes. "Watch!" she pulled Kish up from the ground & passionately kissed him (for longer than I would've like too). When they finally came apart, I sank back down to the ground. Ryou just barely caught me in time. "Let me explain." Pudding said. "No! Who said you could wear my stuff! & why are you kissing the midget?" I asked. Tart began to lunge toward me but Pudding stopped him just in time. "Because, I needed to borrow your stuff so that I would look nice for my date with Tart." She explained. I calmed down. "Okay. Now, moving on. What the HELL is up with you two!" I screamed pointing to Zakuro & Keiichiro, who were locked in a powerful embrace. "Oh, well, you see, we've decided to take our relationship to the next level." She said, trying to use as few words as possible so she could get back to kissing Keiichiro. I turned to Lettuce & Pai & let out a sigh. "What's your story?" I asked them. "Well," started Pai. "Not you! Her! She'll tell me." I said, pointing to Lettuce. "Well, Pai told me that he would only go out with me if Ichigo admitted that she loved Kish. & because she did, we're together now!" she turned to kiss him. "Don't you dare! I've been awake 5 minutes & already I've seen too much kissing!" I took a deep breath & turned to the final person, my Ryou! "I don't think I have to ask what's wrong with you." "Nothing's wrong with me! I'm just in love! With the greatest girl in the world!" He took my hand. "Mint will you marry me?" I stared at him, thinking _Oh, God. You will never know how much I love you. But, I can't say yes. _"Ryou, I can't! Now that these traitors," I nodded my head towards the other girls. "Have gotten with the aliens, we're gonna be Mew Mew's forever! & we're gonna be fighting bigger & badder evils! We'd have no time for each other!" Ryou was silent for a minute. Then he leaned down & kissed me. I lightly pushed him off. "You don't get it! I can't marry you!" I yelled, tears streaming from my eyes. "Why not?" he asked. "Because…" "Why not!" he screamed. "Because I'm afraid to love you!" I burst. He stared at me. "What do you mean, you're afraid to love me?" I tried to wipe my eyes, but the tears kept coming. "I'm afraid that if I love you, I'll get hurt like last time!" "Mint, I _swear_ to you, I will never hurt you! I don't care what bastard hurt you in the past. Mint, listen to me. I _adore_ you! I think about you every single moment of every single day! I did even before we were together! I _love_ you! Do you hear me?" he yelled. I choked away the tears & grabbed his face in my hands. "Yes. Louder than ever." & I pulled his face to mine. As we kissed, I could hear everyone cheer. When we pulled away, he said "I guess that's a yes!" I grinned & let out a long, loud "Wooooooohoooooooo!" Keiichiro ran into the kitchen, brought out a big blue cake with the words "We Missed You Mint!" written in bright pink frosting. There were purple, green, & yellow flowers drawn all over it. "The girls designed it." Keiichiro told me. I hugged him then turned to the girls. I lunged at them, embracing them all in a killer hug. Ichigo was right in the middle & she whispered in my ear "Welcome Back!" When I let go of them, Ryou put the GORGEOUS ring on my finger. While we sat & ate cake, I noticed Ichigo had a long scar on her neck. "What did you do!" I accused Kish. Kish gave me another one of those looks that he gives just for me. "It wasn't me, genius. Masaya did it. He didn't take it too well when Ichigo told him it was over." I shot up from my seat. "I'll KILL him!" I screamed. Kish grinned. "I'VE already taken care of that." he said. I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure you did a great job. Not!" Ichigo explained that Kish had indeed taken care of Masaya but promised me that if we ever saw him again, I could kick his ass, just for her! I grinned at her. I had the greatest best friend in the world! I had the greatest friends in the world, the best fiancée in the world, & even the best enemies in the world! I was probably the luckiest girl in the world! After we finished the cake, we played Twister, Truth or Dare, & Spin The Bottle, my 3 fave games! After that, Ichigo went to the mall with a very reluctant Kish. Pudding & Tart both 'said' they were gonna go for a walk, but we all knew they were both going back the aliens house. Zakuro & Keiichiro disappeared into the kitchen, while Pai scooped Lettuce up into his arms & teleported her to the beach. Leaving me & Ryou alone. We went back to the research room. I sat on his lap & distracted him (extremely well) from his work while he tried to type. Zakuro is sitting on the counter in the kitchen, being fed chocolate covered raspberries by Keiichiro, who kissed her lips whenever she got chocolate on them. Ichigo & Kish were in a dressing room in 1 of Ichigo's favorite stores. But Kish wasn't watching Ichigo try on clothes. They mainly just kissed. Tart was sitting inside his room with Pudding on the windowsill incase Pai came home. They were kissing with their heads under the stars when Tart lightly pushed Pudding so that she fell out the window. He teleported down just before she hit the ground. She was about to hit him when she saw the scene right above their heads. The moon was just above Tarts head & it illuminated him. Pudding smiled & pulled his head to hers, & their figures together were illuminated by the moonlight. Lettuce was leaning against Pai. Both of them had their feet in the water & & were sitting in the sand, staring at the moon. They saw 2 odd figures kissing under the moon, but they quickly dismissed it & continued to kiss. So we all got the guy of our dreams, & I got another surprise from Ryou. He got us tickets to Hawaii for our Honeymoon! He bought tickets for the others so that they could have a getaway too. We both agreed that it just wouldn't be the same without them! We called them & told them not to go to bed to late, because we'd be leaving early tomorrow morning!

Next chappie: Tart's Anger (Unleashed)! Oh la la! R&R! Luv y'all!

Nightmare's Shadow- Sry it so short! This chappie much longer! & thx 4 bein' so nice the whole time! U so kewl!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm- Ok then! Again, did somebody 4get 2 take their medication? JK! But u r just a lil weird! But I do agree, Masaya should die a horribly painful death! Robena-sama & yur Tiki minions shall finish the job! Mwaha! C ya next chappi (u no wat I mea)!

BubbLy01- Funny, me, reely! JK! Kish iz hilarious, I know! But kinda stupid, ain't he! Sry it took so long 2 update! Skool, u know!

KishxIchigoForever- Well, yes, who reely duz care about masaya (whose name duzn't deserve 2 b capitalized)? But u R goin' a lil crazy! I think u & Tiki tiki timbo (my nickname 4 Super Lucky Tiki Charm!) should meet up some time! Maybe while yur getting yur MEDICATIONS! chocking back laffter Anywayz, thx & c ya!

-SohmaShiroganeInuYasha-Fangirl- Yup, Kish SHOULDA killed Masaya! Even tho he duzn't, something else DUZ happen 2 him later, something VERY BAD & FUNNY (2 everyone who hates Masaya, so pretty much just everyone!) Thx 4 the, um, kind(?) wordz! JK! C ya soon! (in a matter ov speaking!)

Authors Note! Coming up in the next few chappies, Masaya will b made fun ov, beaten up, & I kan't tell u wat else or it would ruin EVERYTHING! & we don't want that! BIBI y'allz! C ya soonzies!


	11. Tart's Anger, Unleashed

OMG! U guys r like, soo gr8 (yur all like, well duh)! Tee hee! My thanx 2 y'all 4 reviews r at da bottom! By the way, in this chappie, Tart's called a child! Poor Tart! NOT! He really _does_ look & act like one! LotsaLoveMew Robena!

M: The next morning, we woke up at about 7:30 since our flight was at 9:00. Ryou & I had a hard time waking everyone else up (after he practically dragged me out of bed) but we didn't even _bother_ to ask the reason why it was so hard 4 them 2 get up (we knew why, we did the same thing last night)! When we went down 2 have breakfast, we were all still in our P.J.'s (ladies-that means the guys with NO SHIRTS ON! YAYNESS!) We had Weaties (Keiichero was 2 tired 2 cook, thank God!) & then started packing. I tiptoed into Ichigo's room & jumped on her back, pushing her onto the bed. We were both laughing so hard that I forgot that she couldn't get up cuz I was on top of her. When I finally got off, I went 2 her closet 2 get some of her clothes. As I walked into the closet, I heard a strange noise coming from the window. I decided it would be best to just stay where I was & find out what it was.

I: I heard a noise by the window so I looked over & gasped. Masaya was hanging on the window! "What the hell are you doing here!" I asked him in an angry voice that sounded a lot like Mints. "I wanted to see you. Ichigo, I'm so sorry I hurt you! When I heard you were leaving me, I just couldn't take it! & do you know why? Because I love you!" He was extremely bruised, Kish must've been _really_ pissed. "You don't attack people you love, Masaya!" "Ichigo, listen to me! Kish isn't here now! There's no one here to stop us from being together!"

M: "You're right! Kish _isn't_ here right now." I said, still inside the closet. "But I am." I came out with my arms crossed across my chest. "& I can promise you, I'm ten times worse!" I lunged at him through the window. He hit the ground, hard. "Thanks 4 breakin' my fall." I said. "Maybe you're good for somethin' after all." I looked at him for a second. "Nah! You never were, & you never will be!" I said, & began hitting him. I looked up for a split second (even though I really didn't wanna stop what I was doing) & gave Ichigo a big smile. I saw Kish walk into the room. Ichigo pointed down to where I was. Kish looked & actually gave me a smile. I just grinned back & resumed hitting Masaya as hard as I could. I mainly used my left hand, which now had a humongous diamond ring on it, which was making large diamond shaped marks in his skin.

I: I looked down at Mint & grinned. I could see her ring glimmering in the moon light. "Don't worry, you'll get yours soon!" Kish promised me. I nodded my head toward Mint. "So who do you think hurt him more?" I asked. I knew he wanted so badly to say that he did, but he knew that Mint was right now. "But don't you dare tell her I said that!" he yelled. Eventually, Mint told Masaya if he ever came near me again, she'd chop his fingers off, 1 by 1. Masaya ran screaming like a sissy girl (no offense 2 any girls reading this, none of us r sissy's, rite). I looked at my watch & screamed to Mint that we had to leave. She ran like the wind up the side of the house, up through the window. I stared at her, but I didn't say a word. We hurried everyone into the car that Ryou had bought for Mint (a Shelby GT 500) for her wedding present. It was silver with a long black stripe running down the middle. Mint pushed herself into Ryou's arms, then jumped into the drivers seat. As soon as everyone (except Kish) had gotten in, she took off.

M: I grinned. I knew Kish hadn't gotten in the car. Eventually, when I got tired of Ichigo's whining, I went back & got him. Before we went to the airport, we stopped to get a quick latte at Starbucks. We pulled up to the drive thru & got a bit of a surprise. Masaya was the order taker. He screamed when he saw us & ran out of the building. WE debated on how we were gonna get our food. Kish teleported inside, got our order & teleported back out. I tried to step on the gas before he got back in the car but Ichigo's foot blocked my foot from getting anywhere near the pedal & said "Don't even think about it" Kish got in the car & we zoomed away. We got to the airport & almost missed our plane. They were about to close the door when we showed them our tickets. "8 adults & 2 children? I'm afraid that you 2 are too young to watch the movie that we're going to show today. Would you like to have a coloring book instead?" the flight attendant said to Pudding & Tart as we sat in our seats. Tart glared at her while we all giggled. Pudding just sat there with a dumb look on her face, as always. "Well, excuse me!" Tart said, jumping out of his seat. "We are NOT children! It's bad enoought that people call me a child, a midget, an elf & a dwarf but I will not, I repeat, will not let you call my Pudding Cup a child when she is a 23 year old women! Got it!" he screamed, pushing his face as close to hers as he could (but it was hard, seeing as she was at least 2 feet taller than him). "Yes sir." She said & walked away. As Tart sat back down, we all stared at him. His "Pudding Cup" threw her arms around him. "Oh, Sweet Tart! That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me! I promise you I'll make our room look extra special when we get to the hotel. It'll be extra special because we're gonna be doing something extra special tonight!" She giggled & Tart grinned. We continued to stare at them, wondering how in God's name they knew what that meant! Even though they weren't kids anymore, no one in the gang had ever told either one of them about it...ever! Not even when Pudding begged us to tell her about it. Well, I guess that's the way it goes. Anyway, Tart passed his courage off the rest of the flight like it was no big deal. We each sat in first class (yet again, Ryou's doing) by each of our boyfriends & kissed the rest of the flight. They played Mr. & Mrs. Smith as the in flight movie that the "children" couldn't watch (but they did)! We all of course watched that (the boys for Angelina Jolie & us girls for Brad Pitt). Then we continued to kiss. We all knew that from now on, we had the rest of our lives ahead of us. And we all thought that nothing could stand in our way. We ahd no idea just how wrong we were!

Ohh! Wut duz that mean, I wonder (actually, I already know, I wrote the story, remember?)! Pleeze R&R! & just in case yur wondering, The 123's of Mew Mew Plotsome will b updated VERY SOON! It's just that with skool, it's been REELY hard 2 update! I'm lucky I even got 2 update this one! Anywayz, thx 4 readin' & I hope 2 c u next chappie! Prepare 4 Thank You's!

Nightmares Shadow Sorry! It iz kinda hard 2 read without the paragraphs! I tried 2 do it better this chappie! If it's still 2 hard 2 read, just tell me in yur next review! & it's no problem making the chappies longer! It's more fun that way, don't cha think!

-SohmaShiroganeInuYasha-Fangirl Ok! Short, but sweet! Yeah, I totally feel the same way! Wut better way 4 them 2 proclaim their LUV then 2 get married! Actually, I think that's the reason y someone (I don't know who) invented marriage! Go figure!

Super Lucky Tiki Charm Ok, ok, I get the point! Yur NOT on medication! All I'm saying iz that MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, u should b! JK! Relax! Anywayz, I will update soon! & yea, he duz sound like Daffy Duck! But I LUV that stupid, moronic duck!

BubbLy01 Oww! Well, thank u! I've had a LOT of people tell me that they don't like RyouxMint pairings but that in my stories, they don't reely mind them, & I'm like, wow, dude! So thank u sooo much 4 bein' so nice! & 4 the little "aw" at the end! So sweet!


	12. Deep Blue's Breakdown Enhanced Version

Gracias 2 y'all, mi reviewers! Review this chappie, por favor! FYI: There iz some swearing in this & the next chappies so it's now rated Teen! THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY LONG !_A sentence of Italics means what the person's thinking!_

Masaya: I sat on the ground with my head in my hands. _I can't do this. I can't live without her by my side._ I looked up. My eyes were red from crying, my throat sore from screaming. I licked my lips and slowly got up. I walked over to my closet and slid open the door. The inside was filled with her. Or at least, the essence of her. I whispered her name. "Ichigo." I knelt down and closed the door. I put my hands together and I prayed. I prayed for her to come back to me. I prayed for her to love me again. I prayed for her to stop loving that piece of shit she calls Kish. I just prayed. Finally, when I didn't see or hear her coming through my door, flipping her hair over her shoulder and smiling that movie-star smile of hers, I got up. I looked at my shrine to her. First I looked with love. Then I looked with disgust. "How can she not love me?" I said. "How could she do this to me!" I began to thrash around, wildly throwing myself all around the room. Finally, I fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Then I realized something, something I thought I had to do. _I have to kill myself._ _That's the answer. The answer to all my problems._ I got up and began to walk to the Holiday Inn down the street. It had the highest rooms of any hotel in the city. If I got a high enough room with a terrace, it would be real easy. And it would all be over soon. I was going to write a note, then decided against it. _They'll all know why I did it. They'll know it was because I can't take not being with her any longer. I have to do this._ I was just about to walk out of the house when I realized something else. _Maybe the problem's not me. Maybe it's her… No! She couldn't be what's wrong! She's perfect! Everything about her is perfect! It's that worm she's with. Kish! He's the one who needs to be disposed of. Not me._ Suddenly, everything was clear to me. Clearer than it had been in a long, long time. I wasn't the problem. He was. And I was going to dispose of him anyway that I could. I could feel the anger and hatred rise up inside of me. When it became to much to bear, I fell to the ground, gripping my stomach. I cried out, hoping someone, anyone, could hear me. All of the sudden, the cries stopped. The pain stopped. Everything stopped. I got up, my eyes a flash of red as I took off in the direction that I knew she was headed.I could feel her. I grinned. _Ready or not, here I come!_

Ichigo: "This is AWESOME!" I gasped. I saw Mint throw her arms around Ryou out of the corner of my eye. He just grinned. The rooms were amazing. Each one had a view of the beach and was as big as the foyer in Mint's mansion. The rooms were all right next to each other so we could all be close to each other, but so we could all have a little privacy. After a quick swim at the beach (where Pudding and Tart were repeatedly called "the cutest little things" by strangers while they held hands and made sand castles) and some dinner, we all went back to our rooms. Mint to thank Ryou for the rooms. Pudding to thank Tart for standing up for her on the plane. Zakuro to try some of Keiichiro's famous Chocolate Moose. Lettuce to disprove Pai's new theory, Lettuce would never kiss me for 20 minutes straight (which she did disprove). And I to thank Kish for being so obsessed with me all those years. Each couple ordered chocolate dipped strawberries and a root beer float to split for desert. We each then did the "something extra special" that Pudding described on the plane. We could each hear giggling coming from the others' rooms. I was in the middle of kissing Kish when all of a sudden, the door burst through it's hinges and smashed to pieces on the floor.

Mint: I was out in the hallway, getting ice when I saw the door to room 246 (Ichigo and Kish's room) being smashed in by some lunatic. Then I heard Ichigo scream. I dropped the ice and ran into the room. As I walked through what was left of the door, I gasped. Standing over the bed with a sword to Kish's throat was Masaya. Only it wasn't just Masaya. It was Deep Blue. There was a crazed look in his eyes, a look that could kill. By this time, everyone else had heard Ichigo scream and was in the room. Pai and Tart stepped forward, swords and daggers in their hands, ready to defend their brother anyway they could. The girls and I changed into our Mew Mew forms, ready for anything. If Deep Blue so much as breathed on Ichigo, we would make sure it didn't happen again. "Get out of that bed!" he told Kish, who obeyed (what else could he do). "What gives you the right to share a bed with her?" Deep Blue screamed at him. At first he glared at Kish, then grinned wildly. "Do you have any _idea_ how much I hate you? Any idea how long I've been waiting for this moment?" Kish just stared back at him. "Answer me!" he screamed. He stabbed Kish in the right shoulder. Kish cried out in pain and slumped to the ground. Ichigo screamed. "Get up!" Deep Blue screamed. Kish looked up at him with a look of horror, the slowly got up, wincing from the pain. "I said answer me!" "No, I don't." Kish said, gripping his bleeding shoulder. "Wrong answer!" Deep Blue screamed. He lunged toward Kish. Pai and Tart couldn't take it anymore. Then ran up to Deep Blue to stop him and began to use their best defenses. But it wasn't enough. He turned, just as he was about to stab Kish and faced Pai and Tart. He quickly let his sword slip from his hand. He caught the blade in his hand and slammed Tart in the stomach with the handle. Now it was Pudding's turn to cry out as Tart fell to the ground. Deep Blue's hand was bleeding from the blade but he didn't seem to notice. Pudding rushed up to him, flipping and kicking the whole time. As she turned to kick him, he caught her leg and dangled her in the air. "I know just what to do with the little one!" he cried. Then, he twisted her leg as she screeched with pain. He then dropped her to the floor. Pai glared at him. "Attacking one of my brother's was bad enough. Attacking both of them is going to far!" he screamed as he charged toward Deep Blue. But he wasn't quick enough. Deep Blue rammed him into the wall, where he punched him in the face repeatedly with the handle of his sward. Lettuce wailed and ran to his side. "HOW DARE YOU!" she screamed, her face red, tears streaming down her face. Deep Blue laughed. "HOW DARE ME? HOW DARE YOU! Yelling at me, you pewny girl! You should know better! I will do to you what I did to him, easily!" "We'll see about that!" Lettuce raged. She opened her mouth to say her attack when Deep Blue rammed her into the wall, then picked her up and threw her to the other side of the room. "Lettuce!" I screamed. Keiichiro and Ryou looked at each other. "I know we haven't got any powers, but we've got to try!" Keiichiro cried and before Zakuro could stop him, he charged at Deep Blue. He just threw his sword aside and hauled Keiichiro up. He slammed him against the bed post. Zakuro rushed to his aid. As she ran towards Deep Blue, she cracked her whip, a firey look in her eye. She cracked it at him and whipped him across the face. As he looked up, he was laughing, holding his cheek. "You honesly think you can stop me with that!" he laughed again and removed his hand, and those of us who were still concious gasped. His cheek was chalk white and there was a long, deep gash running along the side of it. It was bright red and oozing blood. "You will pay for that!" he yelled. As she cracked her whip again, he caught it and pulled it to him, with Zakuro on the other end. When she was right next to his face he whispered "You have no idea what I'm capable of. You should've stayed out of my way." He then pushed her away and cracked her across the chest with the whip. Zakuro threw her head back and howled with pain. Ryou ran up to him. "You've already put all my friends down, but I'll kill before you hurt her!" He said, stepping in front of me, prepared to die for me. Deep Blue laughed again. "Don't temp me, boy!" He grasped Ryou's arms and threw him out the doorway. Ryou crashed through the door of the room across the hall and dropped his head. "RYOU!" I screamed. I glared at Deep Blue, refusing to cry, though I wanted so badly to. He laughed, again. "Oh, does the little rich girl wanna cry? Well it's about time someone took something away from your perfect little life! You prance around having _EVERYTHING_ and treat us little peope like shit! It's time someone put you in your place! And I'm so glad that's gonna be me!" I looked over at the bed and saw Ichigo still under the sheets, staring with wide eyes at the scene in front of her, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Ichigo! Get your ass up and help me! Look around! What do you see? Fairytale land! No! It's more like Hell! It's your friends, lying half dead on the ground! And if you don't do something about it, I'm gonna be lying on the ground, half dead, just like they are! Now get down here and HELP ME!" I screamed just before Deep Blue's foot collided with my chest, making it extremely hard to breathe. "I always knew you were weak!" he snickered. Me eyes flared. I put my hands around his ankle and twisted. He looked down at me and laughed. "You little bitch! You think that's going to stop me!" He pressed down harder on my chest, making it absoluetely impossible to breathe. Ichigo cried out from the bed, shaking uncontrollably. I could feel my face getting ready to explode the harder he pressed down. Finally, he released. I was about to take a breath when he slammed his foot down on me one last time. Then I blacked out.

Ichigo: I gasped and shook uncontrollably. Nearly everyone had just been taken from me. Even if they weren't dead, most of them had wounds so bad they might never heal. I forced myself to look at it. I don't know why, but I did. Finally, Deep Blue turned back to me, after he saw that he had finished the job he had set out to do. "Hi Ichigo. How are you?" he asked in a completely normal voice. Then he jumped onto the bed. "Oh, it's springy!" I stared at him, still shaking. "Are you kidding me! YOU'VE JUST TAKEN _EVERYTHING _FROM ME AND NOW YOU WANNA KNOW HOW i AM!" i screamed. He looked down at me with an almost surprised look on his face. "Ichigo, honey, calm down! It's just a simple question!" I stared at him, unable to believe what I was hearing. "JUST A SIMPLE QUESTION?" I raged. He sighed and moved closer to me. I pulled the sheets so that they covered me a little more. I was only wearing a, well, you can imagine. I mean, think about it. I was alone, in a master suite, in the fanciest hotel in Hawaii, with the hottest alien EVER (Kish). And I obviously did not want Masaya or Deep Blue to see me in what I was wearing. Sure, he'd seen me in it before, but he'd lost that right when he attacked me. And I would never forget that. "Ichigo, you've got to realize, that thing was keeping us apart! I had to do something to stop him from keeping us apart! Don't you understand?" I just continued to stare at him. "I'll take that as a yes!" he said. "And Ichigo, sweetheart, there's no need to be shy around me! You can go ahead and stop covering yourself with that sheet." I snorted. "Yeah, right! Like that's gonna happen!" "Come on, there's no need to be shy! It's nothing I haven't seen before!" He said, repeatedly raising his eyebrows then lowering them again. "I said no! Now, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I screamed as I saw him beginning to undress. "What? I'm just getting ready." He said. "Ready? Ready for what?" I asked. He did the eyebrow thing again. "You know!" he said playfully. Then he started toward me and tried to pull the sheet away from me. I wouldn't let him. "NO!" I said. He tried again to pull the sheet off, but I wouldn't let him. "Come on! Let go! All we're gonna do is have a little fun!" He tried to pull it away again, this time, more forcefully. But I wouldn't let go. "Ichigo, angel. You have to let go." He tugged, hard, jerking me along with the sheet. "I don't have to do anything! Now GET OUT!" I screamed. The grin slid off his face. "I'll give you one more chance. Either take it away from you or I'm going to have to take it away for you. Make your choice." I didn't budge. "Fine. Have it your way." He pulled the sheet with all his strength, ripped it to pieces, then dropped the pieces to the floor. "Now, let's get started, shall we?" He asked. He began to try to make me take my nightgown off, too. That, I _would not_ allow. "Just take it off, Ichigo! I promise you, it'll be fun!" "You lost that right, remember? When you gave me these!" I pulled the nightgown up, revealing the small section of my leg that it had covered. There were long, thin scars from where he had beaten me. Then, as quickly as I could, I pushed the lace material back over that small section of my legs. I wouldn't let him see that any longer than he'd have to. Then I showed him the bruises on my arms. Then, for the big finale, I pulled the hair off my neck and showed him the "trophy scar". It was long, deep and looked extremely painful. "Ichigo, you must be mistaken! I could never, would never do something to someone I love as much as you! Now, please, can't we just move on?" He took that second to take an advantage over me. He practically pounced on me. He backed me all the way up against the bed post, which was partially broken from where Keiichiro had been slammed through it. He breathed heavily and I could feel his warm breath as he moved his head over my arms. "Just relax." He said, knowing he had complete control over me. He had backed me all the way against the bed post, was crushing me against it, so there was no way I could escape. As he began to kiss at my neck, I did the only thing I could. I moved my head and made noises that said "stop", but he didn't. He just kept going. Finally, as he started rubbing my legs with his hands, I cried out. "Shh! Ichigo, please! You'll wake the others!" Now he started kissing me on the chest, right below the neck. That I _would not_ allow. I pushed him off of me with all the strength I had. He fell backwards off the bed. "What about this don't you get? I'm with Kish! I love him, he loves me! You see, in our relationship, you loved me but I didn't love you. Get the picture!" I yelled. For a second, he just stared at me. Then, with what was clearly all the patience he had left, he said "No. What I get is that you are, for some reason, pretending you don't love me when, in fact, you really do." I groaned. "I am NOT pretending! I don't love you!" That was all he could take. He charged at me with the same look in his eyes as when he first came into the room. "Listen, and listen good! You love me, I love you. That's it. Now, do you get the picture?" He was practically hovering over me. I had laid down so that I was completely flat on the bed. He had climed over me and was no looking me straight in the eye. "No!" I said one last time. His eyes raged again. He put his hand around my neck and twisted as hard as he could. He lifted he up off of the bed and was holding me only by the neck. I looked at him with a pleading look in my eyes. Finally, he dropped me onto the bed. "I'm so sorry! Forgive me!" he begged. "Never in a million years!" I screamed. His eyes raged one last time as he ran, fast as a bullet to the other side of the room, where he grabbed his sword and held it right above my heart. "No more games! Now, LOVE ME!" he cried. "I can't! I won't!" I gulped. "Then," he said and I felt the sword begin to dig into my chest as I cried out in pain.

OMG! Don't worry tho, it will get better, I PROMISE! I mean, really, do you seriously think I'd let masaya kill Ichigo? Get Real! Oh, by the way, sorry 4 the long wait! My computer broke down and it took 4 ever 2 fix! And sorry about the REALLY REALLY REALLY (REALLY) long chappie! When my fingers hit the keys on the keyboard, there's no telling what they'll type! Mwaha!

Thanks 2 y'all, all my reviewers:) :9

BubbLy01- Why, thank u very mucho! It waz brilliant, if I do say so myself! And, hey, whatta ya know, I do say so myself! Tee hee! Hold on a second, there are masayaxIchigo fans? Where are they! I shall MURDER them! Mwaaahaa! Yeah, I'll agree PuddingxTart child thing was funny! Well, c ya next chappie! Kan't wait 4 yur review of this one!

Tokyo Mew Mew Lover- I LUV wut Tart did 2 the lady also! That's why I wrote it! Anyways, thanks 4 reviewin' and sry it took so long 2 update! My computer shut down and it took 4 EVER 2 restart! C ya soon!

Nightmare's Shadow- WOW! Yur life's a LOT harder than mine! Soo, here are some kind and encouraging words 4 u... HA HA! JK! And I am still SOOO sorry it's still hard 2 read! I wish I could make paragraphs but it would be WAY 2 long and well, as you can see from this chappie, if it were any longer, I think we'd all have 2 shoot ourselves! Then who would write the story?

Super Lucky Tiki Charm- Are you mad at me or somethin'? Cuz yur reviews are kinda short lately. WAAH! Yur makin' me sad! WAAH! Anyway, thanks 4 the kind (and very few) words! they mean a lot! 2 me! Bi!

IchigoxKishRule- First of all, I LUV yur name! It ROX my Sox like the Chicago White Sox, who won the World Series! WOOHOO! Kan I get a woohoo! Anywayz, I will update soon and yes, Mint and Kish will work together to make masaya suffer in unbarably painful ways! It will be SOOO cool!


End file.
